The Tale of a Rat- Round Seven, QLFC
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: Wormtail P.O.V. of Harry's Dream.


I winced, trying to hide it, as I spun the chair around. The Dark Lord was sitting there. I knew it was my duty to take care of him but I could not stand his current state. I could not stand serving him either but I had to. I couldn't leave him.  
"M-m'lord. Would you like some milk?" I held the bottle up to his mouth.  
"Ah yes, Wormtail." I hated the cold sound of his voice. It made the hairs on my neck stand up. He had almost the whole thing but not all, so I spoke again.  
"There is a bit more m'lord."  
"Later. Move me closer to the fire Wormtail." I put down the bottle and moved him closer. I thought I heard a scuffling noise outside the door but I didn't dwell about it. He asked me where Nagini was and I told him I didn't know. I really hoped that we would stop talking but he spoke again.  
"You will need to milk her before we leave. The journey has tired me greatly." he told me.  
"My lord. If I may ask, how long are we staying here?". I asked him.  
"At least a week. The place is comfortable and we cannot proceed with the plan yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over." Why would we need to wait until the World Cup was odd.  
"Forgive me but I do not understand. Why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"  
"Because you fool," his words pierced me like knives. "at this very moment, wizards and witches are pouring into this country from all over the world. They will no doubt have every meddler from the Ministry of Magic watching for signs of unusual activity. Double-checking identities. They will be having tons of security lest the Muggles noticed anything. So we wait." I heard the shuffling noise again but I ignored it once again.  
"You are still determined then My Lord?" I said quietly.  
"Certainly I am still determined." he said as if I was supposed to know. I had to make an attempt to save Harry after he saved me last year.  
"It could be done without Harry Potter, My Lord." I said before I lost my courage. I hoped he would agree but the chances were slim. There was a pause.  
"Without Harry Potter?" he said. I hoped he didn't see through me.  
"My Lord, I do not care for the boy! Of course not. Just if we were to do it with another witch or wizard it could be much easier. If I would be allowed to leave you for a few days I could find another suitable person—"  
"That is true. I could use another wizard..." he said softly but as cold as ever. If I could just save Harry Potter and I could desert the Dark Lord.  
"M'Lord it would be difficult to get Harry Potter he is so well protected—"  
"Is this an attempt to desert me? To leave me?"  
"No! I—"  
"I can tell that you shudder when you touch me, flinch when you see me. If you had somewhere else to go you wouldn't be here! But if you were to leave who will feed me? Who will milk Nagini?" I needed to get away from him. He was right, I could not stand his presence.  
"You seem so much stronger—" I said.  
"No! I am no stronger. A few days alone could kill me! _Silence!_" He flicked his wand and I fell silent from my stammering.  
"I have my reasons for using Harry Potter. I have waited thirteen years to do this. A few month will make no difference."  
"M'Lord I have gone through the plan in my head many times. Bertha Jorkins's disappearance will not go unnoticed and if I murder—"  
"_If?_ You _will_ Wormtail. You will go according to the plan. You will not have to do it alone. My_ faithful_ servant will arrive and rejoin us—"  
"_I_ am a faithful servant." I defended myself. "I found you when no one else did." The Dark Lord chuckled.  
"That is true. I am sure you will be as useful as Bertha Jorkins." I could not believe it. He was going to kill me!?  
"You...you...you are going to kill me?" my voice was horse suddenly.  
The Dark Lord scoffed. "I killed her because I had to, Wormtail. She was useless after I questioned her." I breathed in relief.  
"We could have modified her memory." I murmured, softly. I hated killing anyone. The Dark Lord chuckled, laughed.  
"_Modified her memory!?_ It could be broken! With my faithful servant at Hogwarts, Harry Potter is as good as mine. But be quiet, I think I hear Nagini." I certainly heard the ugly snake once it came into view. The Dark Lord made the strangled hissing noise to the snake and the snake hissed back.  
"Ah, Wormtail, according to Nagini there is and old Muggle man standing outside the door, listening to everything we say." I stood up and walked to the door. I swung open the door and an old man with a brace stood there. I waved him inside, as the Dark Lord told me too.  
"You heard everything, Muggle?" the Dark Lord asked.  
"I've heard enough to interest the police." he hesitated. "My wife know I'm up here and if I—"  
"You have no wife. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort," I flinched. "for he knows. Wormtail, turn my chair around." I whimpered in fear. "Wormtail. Turn me around." I slowly turned the chair around and as the Muggle saw him he screamed. The scream that I wanted to scream every time I saw the Dark Lord. The scream so loud the windows shook. Then the Dark Lord said the two words I hate the most.  
"_Avada Kedavra!_"

* * *

**A/N Hello! Tell me what you though as this is my first fic. I'm writing it for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as a Keeper. The prompt was Voldemort's soul thingy in the fourth book. This story is 995 words not including the A/N.**

**Lots of love,**

**Amy**


End file.
